


just a little too late

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I CAN'TT THIS HURTS ME, M/M, Prose Poem, Romance, i can't, poem, why, words left unspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unspoken and true.<br/>said and true.<br/>but both just a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little too late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticInkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInkling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Huascarán](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832864) by [EclecticInkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInkling/pseuds/EclecticInkling). 



> EclecticInkling's fic Huascarán is pain... PIA WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS- ANGST----

'i'm scared,'

oikawa whispers as he lets go.

_(he won't say it)_

'i love you,'

unspoken and true.

_(he doesn't hear)_

_(no one does)_

he doesn't say it like a plea,

like a cry for help.

it hangs there, silent,

he plunges towards the ground-

he has never liked silence.

 

* * *

 

'don't be,'

iwaizumi says as he hangs on by his fingertips.

_(he wants to say it)_

'i love you,'

said and true.

_(he doesn't hear)_

_(no one does)_

he says it like a plea,

like a wish.

it hangs there, heavy-

he grasps at the air-

he has never liked heavy.


End file.
